Mean Girls 2: The Repeat
by BrookeCheer
Summary: Two girls come to North Shore after the disaster between Cady and the Plastics. it is separated into parts 4 chapters each all with a different conflict. Part I is about when Cady pulls something bad it hurts more than one person!
1. New Friends, New Problems

**Hey my name is Laura and I have a twin sister an older sister and a younger brother. My twin and I are fraternal and we are seniors in high school. I have two dogs. They are Shiba Inu's (a small Japanese husky type dog) and their names are Pookie and Sam. I also have a snake named Jake Felix. My twin Aaron has two hamsters named Petunia and Sally and a miniature poodle named Cricket. My little brother is in the 8th grade and has two lizards named Bob and Beth. My older sister in college, Ashley, has a Labrador puppy named Lucy. My parents both work. My dad was transferred from Philadelphia to North Shore so my sister and I go to North Shore High. I have dark brown hair with a reddish tint and green eyes. Aaron has light brown hair and brown eyes. Since we aren't identical we don't generally do the 'dress like your twin' thing. And now finally story time!**

Today was my first day at my new school. My sister and I lived really close so we walked. "I wonder if people will like us" said Aaron.

"remember how people were in Philly?"

"ya"

"that but 10 times worse" I said.

"thanx for the encouragement sis" she said sarcastically.

"you want me to lie?"

She looked at me with a saddened face. I could tell she didn't want to go. I seemed excited and smiled lightly at her to make her feel better, but I didn't want to go anymore than she did.

As we walked to our new school we took our minds off of it and talked about, well… what we always talk about. And being ourselves, we could never keep on the same subject with the dreaded ADD.

We stopped across the street from the school and looked on the other side of the road. There it was, North Shore High School, "here we go" said Aaron.

We saw people in light jackets and jeans and slightly warmer clothes. We were in shorts and t-shirts because this was hot for us. We began walking across the street and "BOOM" the bus zipped right in front of us almost knocking us flat.

"holy freakin' crap!" we screamed together.

"wow" I said.

We ignored the bus and our racing hearts and kept walking across the street. We made it to the other side and the bell rang. We looked at our schedules and we had Spanish. Good! We can speak Spanish fluently so we were happy about that.

We got there and sat down.

"hola!" said the teacher.

"hola" repeated the class.

"Me llamo Senora Carlson" said the teacher. (my name is Mrs. Carlson)

She was young, not over 35. she smiled at the class and asked everyone's name.

'Translate: how do bears eat fish?'she wrote on the board.

After everyone translated a list of things on the board she passed out a test type thing to show how much Spanish you knew. Aaron and I finished first then we sat and read books in Spanish. The bell rang and we went to our next class Science, then Math, then lunch. We looked for a place to sit. No one seemed friendly.

"where the crap are we gonna sit!" said Aaron.

"I don't know"

"hey!" a guy walked up to us.

"hi" said Aaron and I uneasily. The boy had dark brown hair and light orangey skin.

"I am doing a lunch-time survey on new students. Can I ask you a couple questions for the school paper?"

"I guess" we said at the same time again.

"is your muff—" he was cut off by the girls behind us.

"Jason! Stop! You have done this two years in a row now. You are such a little skeeze!"

We turned around. There were four girls sitting behind us. 2 blondes, a brunette, and a red head.

"Regina, why do you have to do that, I'm just trying to be nice." said 'Jason'.

"shutup Jason" said 'Regina'.

The boy walked away.

The red head smiled, "hi I'm Cady" she seemed pretty nice.

"Gretchen" said the brunette.

"my name is Karen" said the other blonde.

"hey my name's Regina" said Regina "sit" she pointed at the two empty chairs.


	2. Regina's Crisis

**Chapter 2**

**I'm changing names: Laura: Katherine, Aaron: Chelsea**

We sat down cautiously thinking '_why are they suddenly being so nice compared to all_ _the other people'_

"do you have names?" asked Regina.

"hi I'm Katherine"

"Chelsea"

"do you guys have any friends so far" she asked.

She looked at the other three girls.

"no we haven't met anyone" said Chelsea.

Regina looked at all of them and they crowded together and started whispering.

A couple seconds later they stopped talking and Gretchen said, "we want you to have lunch with for the rest of this week!"

"really" I asked.

"thanks" said Chelsea.

For the rest of lunch they explained all these rules to us…

**Never wear the same thing twice in one week**

**Pink on Wednesday**

**Colored shoes on Monday**

**No patterns or designs with jeans**

**Jeans on Friday only**

**No boots or strappy shoes with mini skirts**

**No all solids or clashy patterns**

**Tuesday shirts with words or slogans**

**Designs on tops must color match skirts**

**Shoes (not boots) must color match skirts**

**No black skirts on Monday or Tuesday**

A lot of rules to follow. We didn't have any skirts because we had to get rid of a lot of clothes because we didn't have enough suitcases so Erin and I went shopping.

We asked Regina, Cady, Gretchen, and Karen what to buy. They said cute t-shirts, beaters, skirts, new jeans, shoes (heels), and some other stuff.

The next day we wore white beaters and wrote 'Life Is Good' on them in red and drew pictures of the 'Life Is Good' guy and his dog on them. We wore red skirts and black heels.

We got to school when the bell rang for class. It was Science.

We got to class and sat down.

"you no longer call this class Science 101, it is now Chemistry 101. We will be mixing chemicals today. Grab a lab partner and I'll pass out the chemicals so we can get started." said our teacher, Mr. Hartbury.

Chelsea and I blew up Jason's hair and he got written up for it. That was a fun class.

In math we were yelled at, at least 22 times.

At break we made a sale to the lunch ladies.

Then in fitness we got $10 each from the coach because he bet we couldn't run a mile in 4 ½ minutes

Lunch:

We found Regina sitting alone at an extra table.

"Regina, what's wrong?" asked Chelsea.

"you can ask Cady that" she said with a tear easing down her cheek.

"tell us Regina, don't worry, we're here for you" I said.

"I'm fine Katherine"

"Regina" we said at the same time.

"Cady made-out with Shane Oman!"

"NO!"

"yes…"

For the rest of lunch we comforted her. She got over Shane but not Cady, she wanted to kill her almost.

Then, in Spanish we won 2 pounds of candy from being the first ones to finish conjugating 100 irregular verbs the fastest.

In history, we acted out the Civil War and won 10 bucks of credit in the lunch room cafeteria.

In our last class, Drama, we got an A+ for our live improv comedy show in front of 20 people. Yeah, soooo many people.

It was a fun day, when we went home we were hassled by our little brother, Daniel. He is so annoying.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school Regina came up to us first thing," I've devised a plan to get back at Cady!"

"what?" Chelsea and I said together shocked.

"one of you two have to go out with Aaron Samuels!"

"which is…?" I asked.

"her boyfriend, duh Katherine!" said Regina laughing.

"right…" said Chelsea.

"so which one of you wants to do it?" asked Regina.

"NOT ME!" we said at the same time.

"awwwww, c'mon guys!" said Regina.

"we don't even know who he is for starters" I said.

"why don't you make him hate her, make her friends hate her, and make her lose weight so she can't join the soccer team like she's been wanting to?" proposed Chelsea.

"that plan sounds strangely familiar somehow…. But anyways, I think one of you should help me out so think about it okay, bye!" at that Regina walked off.

We saw Karen sitting alone daydreaming off into space, so we walked over.

"hey Karen!" I said.

"oh hey guys…….." she said dreamily.

"whats up?" said Chelsea.

"okay swear you won't tell Cady?" asked Karen.

"yah" we said at the same time.

"okay well -- incoming" just as she was about to tell us Cady walked up.

"hi guys!" said Cady

"hey" we all said.

"what are you gals talking about?" asked Cady.

"oh nuthin' much" said Karen.

"okay well I feel really bad about kissing Shane so I don't think Regina will even talk to me so can one of you tell her I'm really sorry about it and that he really kissed me," I didn't believe it for a minute and neither did Chelsea or Karen," and that I hope there are no hard feelings"

"we will" I said grabbing Chelsea's arm.

"okay thanks!"

Gretchen stepped out of her limo and waved, she hurried toward us.

"hey Gretch" said Cady.

Gretchen gave her a weak smile, and ignored her," hey Karen, Katherine, and Chelsea. Where's Regina?"

"she went inside," Chelsea and I said at the same time.

"oh Gretchen you missed my sorry speech, but I don't think Regina will listen to me so I asked Katherine and Chelsea to apologize for me," said Cady.

Gretchen stared at us wide-eyed," Katherine, Chelsea, I need to talk to you alone".

She pulled us aside," do you know about Regina's plot?"

"yes"

"does Karen?"

"not yet"

"do you know Karen's secret?"

"no"

"she told me last night and after knowing the plan I think you need to know too"

"she was about to tell us" said Chelsea.

"Karen likes Aaron Samuels" said Gretchen.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"were you going to give Cady's apology to Regina?" asked Gretchen.

"we were going to tell her that she said she was sorry and that Shane kissed her not her him and that she was most likely lying and now that we know Karen's secret Karen can go out with Aaron instead of one of us!" I said in one long breath very quickly.

The bell rang for class and we had math first, great. We liked math, just not the teacher, Mrs. Whitley. After math we had computer with Coach Johnson, he is Scottish and says 'what not' waaay toooo much. After that, Art, we made collages with magazine cut-outs, tissue paper, construction paper, sharpies, macaroni noodles, and glitter. Then was lunch.

We asked Regina to the bathroom and told her everything except for the thing with Karen.

"how could she say something like that! Shane would never cheat on me!" she started to tear up.

"don't cry Regina, she's just a bad person" I said.

"I'll get her," Regina got up and walked towards the door.

"wait Regina, you haven't heard the good part" I said.

"what?"

"Karen has a crush on Aaron" said Chelsea," so she can go out with him"

"Really? Oh you guys are the best!" she embraced us in a group hug.

"now let's get you cleaned up"

When we left the bathroom and went to the cafeteria, we got our lunches and the three of us went to sit.

I asked Gretchen if she had told Karen about the plan. She had so we were good. Everyone just pretended nothing was wrong.


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4**

We had history next with Aaron Samuels and Karen! This was perfect! We told Karen what to do. She sat by Aaron and the plan began.

**Author's note: this is the only chapter I'm changing POV (point of view)**

**Karen POV**

I sat down next to Aaron. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, it was like I was being hooked up with the guy of my dreams for no reason at all!

"hey Aaron!" I said," How are things with Cady going?"

"not so good…" he replied.

"aw that's too bad" I said sympathetically," what's wrong?"

"well there are a few rumors you have probably heard about her kissing Shane Oman" he said.

"yeah I heard about that from Regina. Are you going to dump her?" I said.

"I might have to if Shane said she did because I'm going to ask him" he said.

'YES!' I thought to myself.

'if he breaks up with her then I have a pretty big shot'

We talked all through history! He asked me to watch a movie with him after school with Shane and Regina! But I knew why Shane and Regina were going over there and it wasn't for the movie, it was to find out about Cady's little mishap!

**After school at Aaron's, Regina POV**

"this is the moment of truth, okay Shane?" said Aaron," now tell me, did Cady kiss you all on her own, did you kiss her all on your own, or did you both take part?"

"dude, it was all her taking part in the nastiest moment of my life!" said Shane.

"it better have been!" I said.

Karen sat silently watching the whole thing. She told me Aaron invited her.

"Knock! Knock!" someone was at the door.

"hold on" said Aaron. He walked to the door," it's Cady! Karen, Regina you have to hide!" he said in a loud whisper.

Karen and I hid in the closet under the staircase and we could see and hear everything through the vent in the door.

Aaron opened the door," hi baby!" said Cady. She threw her arms around him and tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"hey Cady, Shane is here so we were kinda busy…. Can I call you later?" said Aaron.

"well who is more important, me or Shane?" she said angrily.

"I have the same question for you, who's more important to you, me or Shane?" said Aaron.

"what does that mean?" she said.

"Aaron, you comin'? I want to finish this homework!" said Shane.

Ignoring Shane's comment Aaron said to Cady," I know about the rumors! Do you like me or Shane more? Did you kiss him or not?"

"well, I…um" Cady was busted.

"well?" said Aaron.

"okay, I kissed him! You happy?" she smirked," but I only did it because I can't stand to see Regina happy after she did the same thing to me with you!"

I was angry now! I opened that closet door," Cady! I can't believe you!" I screamed.

"Regina?" she said.

Karen walked out of the closet," even I'm smart enough to that isn't right to do to Aaron, Shane, and especially Regina your friend! If I had Aaron I would never do anything like that to him because I wish he could just see that I like him too, and I could treat him better!" Karen was a bit angry with Cady I could tell. She stormed off and left.

"Cady, I can't go out with you anymore" said Aaron.

"well that's just dandy!" she said and left also.

I couldn't help but cry. Shane started to comfort me, and Aaron sat down on the couch," wow…I would have never guessed that Karen liked me," said Aaron.

"we are gonna leave now okay Aaron," said Shane.

"yeah I think it's best you go" he said.

Shane and I left Aaron by himself.

**Author's note: a lot has happened and it's only chapter 4! I think I'm gonna have 12-16 and 1 conflict each 4 chapters.**

**Normal POV (Katherine)**

Karen came to our house crying," I confessed my love to Aaron in front of him, Regina, Shane, and Cady!"

"Oh God!" said Chelsea.

"well what happened other than that?" I asked.

"Shane and Regina fell back in love after Cady confessed that she forced Shane to kiss her because she couldn't stand to see Regina happy with a guy after what she did last year to her with Aaron and wanted to get back at her, and Aaron broke up with Cady" said Karen.

"so I guess that's good for you, right?" I asked.

"well only if Aaron likes me after I told off Cady in front of him" she said.

"well he might since you stuck up for him and had the guts to confess your love" said Chelsea

"oh I hope so" she said.

Just then her phone rang.


End file.
